


Not a Sound

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Quiet Sex, also i feel weird tagging this with both lockon and neil, lyle was never really lockon to me but anYWAYYY, the gundam tags make me so confused what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't really bother Lockon that Tieria is quiet in the bedroom, but he would like to hear him be a little louder sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> fanfction month day 11 - lockon x tieria (gundam 00)
> 
> prompt - frottage
> 
> wow there is like no dialogue in this one omg,, it feels weird, most of my stuff usually has lots of speech in it//  
> the prompt for this one was pretty open but i've already used frottage in lots of my other fics already, so i tried to change it up a little??  
>  ~~totally not inspired by that one renao scene in re;c no way~~

****

Tieria had wonderfully delicate hands, almost too petite to match the rest of his body – Lockon only realised this fact once those same hands were roaming his sensitive body, sending jolts of pleasure through his nerves. It gave him a nice excuse to stare, absorbing their actions eagerly; the way they popped the button of him jeans, slid the zipper down carefully and reached inside to brush against his hardened length. He gasped a little at the contact, lifting his knee minutely to rub at Tieria's crotch in response.

Remarkably unfazed, Tieria raised an eyebrow, looking as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if it was appropriate (he was still having trouble with the concept of being emotionally open with other people). Instead he just pursed his lips and pushed his hand down harder, watching for Lockon's reaction. A small moan escaped the brunette, which he followed with a breathy and embarrassed laugh. "Feels good," he murmured to the other man, relishing the way it made him shiver.

Tieria nodded thoughtfully but didn’t utter a sound, not even when Lockon pushed his knee up again. Hands worked quickly at his waist, finding their way inside his underwear to grip him firmly, stroking him with such a calm expression that Lockon wondered if he was even aware of what he was doing. He felt more satisfied when Tieria huffed, cheeks turning pink. “You too?” he asked quietly, smiling and trying to rock his hips in time with Tieria’s hand.

He got an answer this time in the form of another nod, small and blunt. Nothing less than typically Tieria, he thought. Busying his own hands Lockon mirrored the purple-haired man’s motions and making quick work of the procedure, getting his pants and underwear around his thighs in record time. A look of shock crossed Tieria’s face for a split second, disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared, but he still didn’t say a word.

Lockon had come to understand that Tieria’s intimate side was practically silent. For a man like him that preferred to be loud it was difficult at times to work with – not impossible, just a little frustrating. He’d long since decided that he would make it his mission to coax Tieria out of his shell, get more than a quiet whimper out of him, even if it took him years.

His hand was moving in time with Tieria’s now, rhythm steady and controlled and not successfully getting a sound out of the other man. Lockon would’ve scowled if it weren’t for the waves of pleasure rolling through him, radiating from his hips. He leaned his head back against the wall, gasping softly – he wasn’t sure why he was trying to hold his voice back, but he’d never tried it before, so maybe it might do something for Tieria. Hesitantly he peeked through his lashes at the purple-haired man, eyeing the way he bit down on his lip and tilted his head ever so slightly, like he was aching from keeping silent. Something about the sight aroused Lockon more than he thought possible.

Suddenly he felt Tieria pressing closer to him, murmuring, “Lockon,” under his breath and fixing his gaze pointedly on the sharpshooter’s collarbone. It surprised Lockon, making his heart leap and the rhythm of his hand falter. Had he really just made a voluntary sound louder that a breath? He very nearly couldn’t believe it. Leaning in carefully he tipped his head to the side so that he could look into Tieria’s eyes, conveying his inquiring curiousity without words as Tieria glanced up at him. He released his lip a little reluctantly, letting out a shaky breath before pushing their hips roughly together – their hands knocked awkwardly against each other’s, and Lockon took the opportunity to release his grasp and wrap his fingers around both of them, rubbing their cocks together.

The next sound Tieria made nearly stopped Lockon’s heart. “A-Ah…” is all he gasped out, but it was more than Lockon could ever have hoped for. Leaning in his pressed soft kisses against Tieria’s now flushed cheeks, noses bumping lightly and he moaned quietly, working his hand over their erections with increasing speed. Tieria’s hand reluctantly joined his after a moment of hesitation, gripping loosely just below Lockon’s and moving in time with him.

After that it was over quite quickly. It would have still been quick with both Tieria’s hand and dick rubbing against his, but with their proximity he could hear every delicious little gasp and concealed whine the other was trying to force back, making his spine tingle in exhilaration. It wasn’t long before he could feel his climax approaching, and he whispered, “It’s close…” in warning, closing his eyes to prepare himself; as soon as they closed he felt Tieria’s free hand grip his shoulder tightly, and he let out a moan that Lockon could have sworn was louder than any sound he had ever made himself. The sound was just enough to push him over the edge and, with a low groan that rose from the back of his throat, he came into their hands, struggling to maintain his rhythm until Tieria finished too.

Tieria gasped, whimpering quietly as his own climax hit him, his frame shuddering against Lockon’s chest. Unlike his companion he removed his own hand the instant he came, which Lockon assumed was due to embarrassment but didn’t say a word about it, taking it upon himself to stroke Tieria to completion and savouring those little gasps, burning the sound into his mind to replay at a later date. When Tieria finally looked up at him he seemed to be pouting. “What?” Lockon asked, still a little breathless.

Tieria didn’t answer, just buried his face into Lockon’s shoulder. The brunette couldn’t bring himself to be mad; this was the most of a voice he’d ever got out Tieria while they were being intimate, and he was glad for that. He didn’t mind if Tieria wanted to be quiet again for a while.

He’d get that voice out of him again.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my locktie headcanons is that they have really quiet sex, not like completely silent but like they don't talk to each other much while doing it, just moan and gasp and stuff o//v//o


End file.
